Grimmykitty What Will You Do?
by xXxSnakebites
Summary: What happens when Ulqui has taken over Grimmy's tree? You won't know unless you read


**I did this for a friend on DA (deviantart) :3 I saw a Kawaii Picture of Grimm and Ulqui as Kitties and HAAAAAAD to do this! xD lmao.**

**Kitty idea belongs to ****rockinreynolds100****. Seriously-I would glomp them. but alas-i can not D8**

**SO! To make up for not being able to actually glomp them-HERE! Hope ya like it ^^**

Grimmy growled at a butterfly and swated at it missing terribly. Growling, he crouched down and pounced on the flying bug, catching it between his teeth with a growl. Letting out a triumphant purr, he sat down on the grass and looked at the bug caught between his teeth.

In case you haven't figured it out yet, Grimmy was a cat. His fur was a light blue color (very strange yes...) While his eyes were-strangly-a bright aqua blue. There were also these strange lime greenish marks near his eyes. He has a..bit of a temper but he's a good cat (Although he'd never admit to it).

_"OI! Grimmy! Watcha got there?" _Grimmy looked up to see Gin walking his way. Gin was an odd cat-bright silver fur, and always looked as if he were smiling-yet, if he were to open his eyes youd see crimson orbs glaring at you with a mischevious glint to them.

Grimmy snorted and looked at him, lossing the butterfly in the process._ "Whatddya' want gin?"_ he growled at the other. Gin purred at Grimmy and walked over to him, laying at his paws. _"Aww, i was juss' bored Grimmy-kitty. Common', let's play!"_

Another thing-Gin was VERY playful.

A little to much for Grimmjows tastes.

Gin growled and lunged up at Grimmy, catching his ear between his sharp kanines and flipped him over to the grass. Growling, Grimmy bit down on Gin's neck causing the other to wimper. This gave Grimmy the distraction to roll Gin off of him.

_"Awwww....i juss' wanted ta play Grimmy-kitty. Yer no fun anymoooore~"_ Grimmy snorted and walked away heading over to a near-by park., Gin tagging along after him._ "Were ya goin' Grimmy-kitty~?"_ Grimmy looked at Gin and growled. _"I thought i told yer dumbass not ta call me that!" _Gin looked at him and pouted, Silver ears going down. "_Awwww....and juss' when i though we were startin' ta get along real well...."_

Grimmy just snarled at him before he resumed walking. Reaching the park, he was about to go to his usual spot (A big cherry blossum tree surrounded by bushes) When he stopped.

There was another cat in HIS tree.

In HIS territory!

He growled and began to sprint twords the tree, using the bushed as cover.

_;OI! Grimmy~! Were ya goin'?!"_

Ignoring the silver haired cat's comment, he silently climbed up the tree and looked to see who was in his spot.

It was a light gray cat with raven black fur on his head. The cat was sitting there quietly looking around the park. Glaring at the cat, Grimmy silenly padded over to the cat then croutched down low...

And pounced on the unsespecting cat.

Because of jumping on the cat (NOT the smartest thing to do...) they ended up both falling out of the tree and into a circle of bushes covered in cherry blossum petals. The gray and black cat growled at Grimmy wich only made Grimmy snarel in return.

_"Who are ya, and why the hell were ya in MY tree?!"_ Grimmy growled. The blacked cat looked at Grimmy, his large teal green eyes glaring at him. Grimmy couldnt help but notice the strang greeish markings under his eyes as well, almost like tears...strange...

_"Last time i checked TRASH, this tree did not have you name on it..."_ Grimmy glared at the cat. Realizing the other was right, he growled and got off the other quickly climbing up the cherry blossum tree. _"Tsh, who are you anyways? I havent seen ya 'round here before..." _The black and gray cat glarred up at him before climbing back up the tree as well and sitting next to (Yet away from) Grimmy. _"Why would i tell trash like you?" _

Grimmy growled at the other. _"Who are you callin' trash basterd?!" _he snareled at the other. The black and gray cat was about to answer, when suddenly-

"Ulqui! Ulqui were are you?!" Grimmy looked at the black and gray cat eyeing it. _"So, your...Ulqui...is it? The names Grimmy." _Ulqui glarred at him before jummping off the tree and onto the floor.

_"Trash..."_

Annoyed, Grimmy was about to jump off too when he caught site of a human male walking up to Ulqui. "There you are Ulqui!" The man picked up Ulqui and began to scratch it behind his ear. "I thought you had run off some where..." Grimmy growled and looked at the cat. _"Tsh, stupid house cat.."_ Looking at Ulqui, though-he relized first off that-yes. he was a house cat. Second-He didnt look like he liked being petted. AT all for that matter.

_"Nya~! What cha' lookin' at Grimmy?"_ Grimmy looked over to see Gin looked at him, head cocked to the side. Growling, he jumped off the tree-Gin following.

_"Not important. Its only...trash..."_

Gin looked at Grimmy with a questionable smile then looked over to see the cat he had been looking at.

/_Ne ne Grimmy, wonder what you would be lookin' at such a guy for. Crushin'?/_ He thought. He wouldve never said those words out loud though. He didnt like pissing off the other. Smiling, he padded after Grimmy as they headed to there little groups of..."friends"

**Well, thats chapter one! :3 I hoped you all liked it! :D**

**~Heart**


End file.
